Mudanças de verão xD
by Adrissy xP
Summary: O que acontece quando um grupo de menores de idade toma sake?xD Leia para saber D


Capítulo Um

_Uchiha Sasuke_. Sim, esse era o nome (e garoto) que fazia quase todas as garotas, que o conheciam, suspirarem. Como eu disse, quase todas; Hyuuga Hinata, uma garota muito tímida está fora de seu time; Gostava muito de um certo "loirinho", quem ela agora já havia se declarado. Bom, não verdade, não fora ela; E sim uma outra garota; Hotaru Botan.

Hinata estava sentada em um balanço, imaginando aquela cena...

...:Início do Flashback:...

_Hinata estava sentada naquele mesmo balanço, pensando **nele**.  
- Na-naruto-kun.  
- Ainda sonhando alto Hinata-chan? - Hinata virou; Botan estava vindo em sua direção.  
- Botan-chan.  
- Sua boba, por que não se declara logo pra ele?  
- Eu... Tenho vergonha... - Hinata fala um pouco vermelha, depois alarga um sorriso - E você também tem né, Botan-chan?  
- S-sim... - Diz Botan vermelha, olhando para o chão - M-mas ele nunca vai ligar pra mim... Ele nunca liga, nem ligou, pra mim...  
- É verdade que o Sasuke-kun é frio, mas se você tentar, sei que vai conseguir, Botan-chan - Diz Hinata com um sorriso.  
- Você tem razão! - Diz Botan, de um pulo - Vou roubar ele da Haruka! - Haruka! - Diz Hinata, que tinha acabado de capotar pra trás.  
- Sim, a namorada dele.  
- Ele tem namorada!  
- Claro, pra minha infelicidade. Nesse momento, um garoto de cabelos loiros vai correndo ao encontro de Hinata.  
- Hello, Hinata-chan!  
- Ah, o-olá, Naruto-kun - Responde Hinata, olhando para o chão, corada.  
- Ei, Naruto - Chamou Botan, o puxando pela camisa - Vem cá!  
- Ah, o que é, Botan-chan?  
- Naruto... A Hinata gosta de você.  
Hinata fica totalmente corada.  
- A Hinata-chan! - Disse Naruto, com os olhos brilhando.  
- Sim! - Responde Botan, com um sorriso maroto.  
- Hinata-chan... Você quer namorar comigo então? Hein, hein? Por favor Hinata-chaaaaaan!  
- C-claro, Naruto-kun... - Diz Hinata, agora olhando pro chão e mais vermelha que um pimentão.  
- YEAH! - Diz Naruto começando a dançar funk.  
Botan deixa cair um gota enorme de sua cabeça.  
- Não sei como tu gosta disso, Hinata!_

...:Fim do Flashback:...

Hinata começa a rir, divertida.  
- Hinata-chaaaaaaan!  
Hinata olha para lado; Sim, era ele, Uzumaki Naruto.  
- Oi, Naruto-kun.  
Naruto senta no balanço ao lado dela.  
- Do que você tava rindo, Hinata-chan?  
- Do dia que você soube que eu gostava de você - Diz Hinata, um pouco corada.  
- Ahhhhh! Hinata-chaaaan! Tu é tão... Fo-fi-nha!  
Após dizer isso, dá um beijo em Hinata, que fica muito vermelha;  
- Na-naruto-kun...  
Vem, vamos até ali - Aponta para uma árvore, onde pareciam ter duas pessoas fazendo algo que, realmente, não dava pra ver.  
- Tudo bem.  
Eles foram ao encontro da árvore. Mas, Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e eles foram pra outra árvore, a que aparentemente iam se esconder.  
- Naruto-kun, por que estamos nos escondendo?  
- Porque... - Naruto dá um sorriso maroto - Vamos ver o que o Sasuke faz tanto com a Haruka.  
- Oyume Haruka?  
- Sim.  
- Mas, Naruto-kun, isso é errado.  
- Eu sei, mas por favor Hinata-chan!  
- Tá bom.  
Naruto sente alguém encostando a mão nas suas costas.  
- Naruto, da próxima vez seja mais inteligente tentando nos espiar! - Diz Haruka, acompanhada por Sasuke, quem provavelmente estava de mãos dadas.  
- Ha-Haruka-chan, não leve a mal, mas... - Ele estava curioso - Completa Hinata.  
- A curiosidade matou o gato... - Começa Sasuke.  
- E você tem até bigodinho! - Acaba Haruka, dando língua.  
- Ah, mas o que vocês estavam fazendo, pombinhos?  
- Isso por acaso te enteressa?  
- Claro que enteressa, Sasuke, se não, não perguntaria!  
- Ah, cala-boca Naruto!  
- Não estou afim!  
- Será que dá pra vocês pararem? Estão parecendo duas criancinhas!  
- Hunf, tá bom, Haruka..._chan_...  
"Haruka-chan?Desde quando o Sasuke chama alguma garota com 'chan' no final?" - Pensou Naruto.  
- Bom realmente você mudou muito, né, Sasuke-kun?  
Todos se viraram. Era Botan, que havia acabado de chegar.  
- Olá, Botan-chan! - Fala Haruka, alegre.  
- Oi, Haruka-chan - Responde Botan, mas depois seu sorriso desapareceu depois de ver aquilo; Haruka estava meio que "abraçada" com o seu amor desde o colegial, Sasuke. Aquilo sim, ela achava constrangedor.


End file.
